


Sleepy Jihoon

by je000nghan, palmfairy1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, photoshoot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmfairy1122/pseuds/palmfairy1122
Summary: Because a sleepy Jihoon presents too many opportunities for a wide awake Soonyoung.A Soonhoon drabble based on their album teaser photos Follow Ver.





	Sleepy Jihoon

“Hoon-ah?”

“Hm?”

The response is softer than Soonyoung expected, so he peers over and smiles when he sees Jihoon with his eyes closed, his features relaxed and the sunlight flowing over his skin like a warm blanket.

The grass offers a soft texture that even without a mat or anything under them, it is comfortable. It’s late in the afternoon, too, so it isn’t as hot as it was a few hours ago. Soonyoung found this spot behind their dorm a few days back where grass and flowers grew unevenly and thought immediately that Jihoon would like it here. It took him a while to convince Jihoon to ditch practice even for just one afternoon but it is worth the trouble, Soonyoung thinks, looking at Jihoon like this, the soft wind breathing through his exhaustion and the sun smiling at them.

Soonyoung crawls closer to Jihoon and ducks when Jihoon moves, expecting a hit, but Jihoon only reaches for him, his fingers curling around the locks of Soonyoung’s hair.

“I’m sleepy,” Jihoon whispers, then drops his hand. Soonyoung slides beside him, and Jihoon, Jihoon is only soft and open when he is sleepy, lets Soonyoung use his arm as a pillow. Soonyoung, of course, makes sure all sleepy Jihoon opportunities won’t go to waste.

“Hoon-ah,” Soonyoung whispers close to Jihoon’s ear, and laughs quietly when Jihoon cracks open an eye to glare at him. “The sun looks good on you.”

Jihoon breathes then smiles, rare and vulnerable, as he pulls Soonyoung closer and he leans in to plant a small kiss on top of Soonyoung’s hair. Soonyoung huffs. He didn’t even feel it.

But he looks up at Jihoon’s face, and Jihoon still has his eyes closed, so Soonyoung takes the next opportunity and kisses his cheek.

“ _Soonyoung_ ,” Jihoon complains, but he doesn’t move away, nor does he push Soonyoung as he would other times.

Soonyoung stands and his weight off Jihoon’s shoulder is suddenly unfamiliar. Jihoon tries to open his eyes against the afternoon sun singing him to sleep and finds Soonyoung standing over him, phone ready to take a picture.

Jihoon closes his eyes as if it would hide him and helplessly stretches out an arm, but it is too late. There is a little sound, and the photo is taken.

Soonyoung returns to his place on Jihoon shoulder and Jihoon only breaths out in resignation. How can he live without Soonyoung anyway, he thinks to himself.

Soonyoung giggles at the pretty photo he took. He is never really good with photos, so he is proud at the one he had that moment. _But, really?_ he thinks. With someone as perfect as Lee Jihoon, can there be photos that are not beautiful?

Soonyoung doubts it and stares at the picture some more.

He’d stolen Jihoon’s phone to play with a little while ago, another opportunity because sleepy Jihoon didn’t mind him, and it is Jihoon’s phone he used to take the photo.

He swipes left in curiosity, _What could Jihoon be taking photos of_ , and surprise, surprise, he finds a photo of himself that same day, that same place, his arms propping himself up, his eyes closed as if in thought, grass and flowers tall and the orange glaze of the afternoon sun dancing around him.

Soonyoung freezes, surprise is such an understated reaction, looks at Jihoon who is now sound asleep and leaning closer to Soonyoung’s head, then looks at the photo again. His heart aches in all good ways. Jihoon couldn’t have taken this picture while he was sleepy. The angle is too precise, the sharpness and colors don’t blur, and Soonyoung had been lying down for almost half an hour. Jihoon must have taken the picture even before that, when Soonyoung wasn’t looking.

A hand takes the phone from him, and Soonyoung looks up to find a blushing Jihoon quietly pocketing his phone away, muttering questions on how and when did Soonyoung even take it, why did Soonyoung know his passcode (It’s Soonyoung’s birthday. Soonyoung guessed it on second try.), and all the unnecessary questions sleepy Jihoon can think of.

But Soonyoung only makes Jihoon face him and takes the last sleepy Jihoon opportunity he might have today and pushes himself up to kiss Jihoon.

Jihoon whispers more complaints into his lips but pulls him anyway and they stay close together after.

“We should plan more picnics like this,” Soonyoung says, watching his shadow over Jihoon’s eyes.

Jihoon smiles, warm, rare and vulnerable, and Soonyoung thinks his sleepy Jihoon moments are not over. “I love you,” Jihoon tells him.

“More picnics like this, definitely,” Soonyoung laughs, then kisses Jihoon’s forehead, before easing himself back beside him.

They stay like that for a while, until the sun finally sets, and the members finally find where they had been hiding the whole afternoon. The members don’t really wake them up, and only pull them apart when the sun was down and they had to go home.

Jihoon must’ve still been sleepy on the walk back to the dorm. He wouldn’t let go of Soonyoung’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to je000nghan for helping with this drabble! She also posted a SoonWoo drabble based on the same set of photos (and her story is a masterpiece, plain perfection, just gorgeous. Go read it!) We couldn't stop talking about the photos so we just had to write.


End file.
